Wing Bind (Seireitou)
| leader(s) = Unknown | senior member(s) = | other members = | affiliation = Soul Society West Branch | purpose = Dragon Conservation and Control | tblColour = #000000 | textColour = #FFFFFF }} Wing Bind is an agency within Soul Society West Branch tasked with the conservation and control of Dragons. Those within the agency are referred to as "Wizard" or "Witch", depending on their gender. It is unknown how many divisions compose the organization, although two are currently known: the "Pipers" and the "Sabres". History Mission Their sole duty focuses on the control and conservation of creatures known as Dragons. They work to protect the humans of London while also protecting Dragons themselves, bringing them into Reverse London in order to utilize them for various purposes. Headquarters The organization is located within Reverse London, a dimension that is hidden from the location of London. While there appears to be multiple methods of entering and exiting the area, it has been shown that Reverse London can be entered through the use of telephone booths marked with the "Wing Bind" insignia. It requires the use of a special coin that is marked with the emblem for "Soul Society West Branch". Similarly, there is the "Coin Gate", which also requires the aforementioned coin in order to pass through it. Organization Wing Bind is split into multiple divisions that are each tasked with specific missions and duties. There appears to be a ranking system in place known as "Orders", in which individuals within the agency are given ranks such as "First Order" or "Second Order" based on their standing within Wing Bind. Higher-numbered orders indicate higher rank within the organization. It is noted that the divisions do not have any hierarchy relationship with one another, suggesting that their differences are solely based on assigning of tasks and responsibilities. Staff changes do not seem to be unusual, as members of either unit can be transferred over to another if the need should arise. Pipers The Pipers focus on conservation and application of dragons in their uses within Reverse London. They are tasked with collecting and gathering resources from dragons as well, usually reporting to areas within Soul Society West Branch such as Ninebrook Pastures. It appears that they share a specific uniform, a mantle worn over their shoulders reminiscent of the ones worn by traditional , only with a checkered pattern of red and black colors. Their insignia appears to be something resembling a tree. Sabres The Sabres are a unit that work similarly in principle to the of the eastern counterpart. They normally operate within surface London in order to protect humans from dragons. Similar to that of the Pipers, the Sabres appear to have a notable uniform in place, as they wear black capes with a symbol on the back that resembles a lower-case m. It is known that they often conduct training exercises up north. Members * Niihashi Noel — Wing Bind 1st Order, Conservation Ranger "Pipers" * Ninii Spangle — Wing Bind 2nd Order, Conservation Ranger "Pipers" Uniforms There does not appear to be a specific uniform that is worn by every member, such as the shihakushō worn by the , but many notable members are shown wearing south blackstone uniforms, which are reminiscent of standard private school clothing; complete with a buttoned top and a skirt for female members. It is notably all black in coloration, perhaps alluding to their similarities with the Shinigami of . Depending on the unit that a member is assigned to, they wear a type of cape or mantle over their shoulders that is emblazoned with the insignia of their division. Combat Similar to the Shinigami which collectively use , the Wizards and Witches of Wing Bind appear to use weapons resembling something between a wand and a gun, enabling them to fight against Dragons. Given that they use Dragons for resources, and that some members appear to have techniques with the name of Dragon, these may be weapons forged from special armament-themed Dragons. Wing Bind Wand.png Wing Bind Guns.png Behind the Scenes This article was based upon content introduced in the one-shot manga, Burn the Witch, written by .